the reason that lies behind !
by himepi
Summary: Klaus faces one of the most fearful moments in his life! family reunion ,it all starts off from season 3 episode 8(just before Mikael his unrelated father shows up!)no specific couple and no sexual contents rated only for cursing and heavy bloody injuries!Klaus looks angelic in this pic right ?u all know Klaus is an evil villain right? just checking don't want a misunderstanding!


**hello there it's my first story !**

**i always wanted to write a Klaus centric story ! he is just so adroable and unlucky ! i just dig that he is an original hybrid and i so want to support him in his plane of making hybrids ! he doesn't really mean any harm , i think he just wants family remember when he said "i wanted a family , it just didn't want me"it's where i was switched to his side**

**enough of Klaus i also wanted to make the originals Elijah , Rebekah . . . etc a family again (ps: should i kill Michael or should i just open his eyes to the light?)**

**disclaimer : i do not own TVD , if i did then i would make sure Klaus never dies ! **

**episode 1 of Fanged Family : The one who just arrived ! **

**_*Elena POV*_**

_Rebekah was doing her cheering practice when 1 came to her and stood right in front of her! Rebekah stopped what she was doing and turned to me "you! Goodie!" Rebekah said as she smiled._

_"I was hoping we could talk "I said seriously!" about what? Stefan? Don't worry I won't be getting back to him until he starts treating me better!" Rebekah said crossing her arms!_

_1 sighed and took a picture out of my bag "actually! I'd rather talk about this!" I said pointing to the picture Alaric took of symbols of the caves walls we found! Rebekah's face darkened!_

_Silence ran over the place! The more I looked at her face the more I suspected that the picture meant something bad! "You and Klaus spent a thousand year running from Michel, your father!" I said raising an eyebrow! I mean why would they run from him! why does he want to kill them? Is he worse than them? Or have he seen the light?_

_Rebekah seemed troubled she opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out! "I should be going back to the girls!" Rebekah managed to say! She turned and walked! She's trying to ignore my question is it really that bad?_

_"Well, maybe we should ask Michael when we wake him!" i said which made Rebekah stiff! She stopped walking for a moment! She calmed herself down then turned to face me._

_"You're bluffing; you don't know where he is … no one does!" Rebekah said faking a smile! "So then who's rotting in that old Sharlot grave?" i asked blankly!_

_"If you wake Michael we're all doomed!" Rebekah said sounding panicked! Seems it really is that bad . . . well at least for them! "Then tell me!" I demanded "why do you wanna know?" Rebekah asked back "why don't you want me to wake him?" I asked her pretty much annoyed! Would she tell me already and stop with the chit-chat!_

_Rebekah stared at me then she said the same excuse about going back to the girl and like that she went off!_

**_*End of Elena Pov*_**

**_*No One's Pov*_**

_Flash backs hit Rebekah when she was walking back to the girls she sighed remembering it as if it was yesterday!_

**_*flash back*_**

_Rebekah laughed and looked at her youngest brother! "Come on Hernric! Our brothers are fighting again!" she said as she rushed with rick to see Elijah and Nicklaus fighting with swords, to kill time of course!_

_ They were doing just fine! "Oh look our sisters here to witness my effortless victory!" Elijah joked! "The contrary Elijah!" Said Klaus before doing some pretty good moves!_

_Elijah caught up and started showing off as well! They were having fun not noticing their parents coming their way!_

_Klaus managed to pull a move that left Elijah defend less and with a move from his sword he cut Elijah's belt! "The contrary she came to laugh at you!" the siblings all laughed!_

_But they noticed their parents! Esther looked at her husband! She kind of freaked out from the inside when she saw how stiff he was! "Relax Michael!" she said calmly! "Nicklaus fights well!" Said Esther breaking the silence!_

_"And that's precisely my problem!" hissed Michael as he moved forward to Elijah and held his hand taking Elijah's sword! "So . . . why don't you teach me that trick young warrior?" Michael said and he looked really furious!_

_He launched at Klaus with his sword! Klaus defended himself well! Everybody tensed up!_

_Of course they always do that when their father gets mad especially if he has a sword in his hand! "Father we we're just having fun!" Klaus tried to reason with his father regretting what he got himself into!_

_ "We fight for our survival! "Replied Michael strictly "And you fight for fun!" he yelled at Nicklaus!_

_"I wanna have fun! Come on! Teach me!" Michael screamed at his son! "Father it was nothing!" said Klaus fearing what was coming!_

_Almost immediately Michael attacked Klaus fiercely and in 3 second he managed to break Klaus grip on the sword that was flying the other direction!_

_ He next tripped Klaus who fell on his back harshly! The next moment Michael was pointing his blade at his son's neck! "You're foolish and naïve son!" Michael said in an anger tone!_

_Nicklaus was staring hopelessly at his father! "What? No more laughter?" Michael yelled at Nicklaus before he drew a line on Klaus's neck with his sword!_

_"You made your point clear Michael!" Esther said! Michael looked at his son one more time before he raised his sword and brought it forward to the ground one inch away from Nicklaus's neck!_

_"Someday it'll be a miracle you're still alive! Boy!" Michael said before he stormed off! Klaus was finally able to relax a little as he placed his head backwards on the ground!_

**_*end of flash back* _**

**_*Damon's Pov*_**

_"I've got this Damon! If we figured out a way to kill Klaus! Stephan will be free from his compulsion "said Elena on the phone she was determined to save Stephan and bring the him that she knows back!_

_The real him not the cold blooded serial killer!_

_I sighed and when I remembered that !_

_"So how does he look?" asked Elena Worried?_

_i hummed as i walked downstairs and glanced at the prisoner , my brother!_

_"Ahh pale and famished!" I said as i took a second glance at Stephan who was tied to a chair with his head hanged down! He really looked miserable!_

_"He'll have to get over it! Call you later" Elena said before she hung up! _

_i sighed before iopened the door to Stephan's 'prison'!_

_"Hey there lil bro how're you doin?"I said in a cheerful voice!_

_"If you're keeping me here for another century you might just want to skip the routine visits!" Stephan said looking really pale his eyes were surrounded with redness and so was his nose. _

_(note: Stephan was chained up by his dead best friend Lexy who was able to come back for a short time and she decided she would bring the old Stephan back , she made him go through 5 years of hunger in five minutes!)_

_i went beside Stephan and placed my palm on his shoulder I just told him I wanted to hang out with him a bit , you know like a brother bonding!_

_Which seemed a little like a joke! Since when did I was the good one comforting my brother in his hardest time!_

_But then again of course i do care about those around him! i just won't admit it out loud!_

_And gosh when Stephan comes back to his senses I'm so not being the good guy ever again!_

_I miss being the bad boy!_

_"You know Rebekah is a danger to Elena! So why would you be sitting here when Elena is heading to Rebekah? Rebekah would have no problem killing Elena even though Klaus needs her alive" Stephan said as he looked at me in the eye!_

_I laughed at him "liar liar pants on fire! Klaus compelled you to protect Elena so if she really is in danger you would have struggled more!" i said with a grin!_

_"You got me! You got me! Congrats, you can go now!" Stephan said tiredly_

_I stared at my brother's pale gloomy face before I just spoke sadly "you really have given up! his eyes were like he lost hope! So five years of hunger really is that strong_

_Stephan rolled his eyes as if saying 'isn't it obvious?' "Actually this is my happy face" he joked about it !_

_i frowned as i broke the chains away from Stephan who is now free!_

_Stephan stared at me confused! "What are you doing?"_

_"Screw this Lexy plan! I think we both need a drink" I told him as I opened the door and he followed me!_

**_*end of Damon's POV*_**

**_*No One's POV*_**

_Elena walked out of Rebekah's house sighing, she looked back she saw Rebekah staring at her from the window! She sighed once more and went home!_

_Rebekah didn't know if she did the right thing! Telling Elena all about their past made her a bit annoying! She didn't like it when people get their noses in her family's business! _

_But she had to do it, hadn't she? She wouldn't risk having Michael roam the earth once more to hunt them! He killed their mother didn't he?_

**_*No One's POV*_**

**_ in a bar !_**

_"I'd like a shot of your best whiskey, and my brother here . . . would love a shot of you, Callie!" Damon said as he compelled the blond waitress! She gladly held her arm for Stefan!_

_"What's the catch brother?" Stefan asked as he sighed._

_"No catch brother! It's on me" Damon said looking confident that he won't be turned down !_

_The reaper didn't wait for a cover up! He just dug his fangs in the Blondie's arm! Damon cleared his throat before he changed his position to cover up for his brother's crime! _

_It has been about an hour and Stefan just finished another meal! He would have continued if not for Damon compelling the girl to forget and letting her go!_

_"So really why did you let me out?" Stefan asked!_

_"You know Elena is gonna hate you for letting me out, you know that, we both know that! and we both know that you care about what she thinks!" Stefan said as he drank a glass of whiskey._

_"maybe i wanted to remind you what freedom was like before Klaus took it from you!" Damon said as he drank his third glass!_

_"as long as Klaus is alive , i do what he says!" Stefan said as if it was nothing! of course he shut down his emotions what do you expect!_

_"that's my point ! you've given up! now you can set around and be his little bitch , or you can get mad enough and you can do something about it" Damon said trying to convince his brother!_

_"Damon ! he can't be killed !" Stefan said calmly !_

_Damon's face was like 'wtf!?'_

_they both tensed up when someone said "then maybe i can help with that!"_

_they both turned to see a man in a black suite ! his clothes weren't that tidy! but he sure have a strong presence!_

_"the Salvator boys , i presume!" the man said _

_Damon had no clue who he was ! but Stefan seemed to as changed his position!_

_"Michael!" Stefan said uneasily !_

_Damon's eyes widened a little as he stared at the so called Michael !_

**this was a long chapter ! just to inform you i didn't go off the original story ! everything is from season 3 episode 8 , i skipped some scenes so i can use them later ! i don't know when the second chapter is going to be published (written) ! but please understand !**


End file.
